New Beginings
by Nymph21
Summary: Brought together by unfair circumstances Zuko and Katara must fight for each other in order to have any hope at saving themselves. READ! This is a pilot chapter of a sudden inspiration i got, I'll leave it up for a week, Let me know if its worthwhile!
1. Prologue

Intro, prologue, whatever you want to call this. This story is a spin off of what happens after the cave incident in "The Crossroads of Destiny" considering it is unlikely that there will be any Zutara action in the upcoming season. I am posting this ,because you need to remember why Zutara is such an emotionally charged pairing, and where this story begins right underneath the Earth Kingdom, itself…

**Katara**: _(accusingly) _Why did they throw you in here? Oh wait. Let me guess. It's a trap. So when Aang shows up to rescue me, you can finally have him in your little Fire Nation clutches.

_(Katara shapes her hands into claws Zuko turns to look at her for a second before turning back and saying nothing.) _

**Katara**: You're a terrible person, you know that? Always following us, hunting the Avatar, trying to capture the world's last hope for peace! But what do you care? You're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood.

**Zuko**: You don't know what you're talking about.

**Katara**: _(growing angrier) _I don't?! How dare you! You have no idea what this war has put me through. Me personally _(turns her back to Zuko and crouches down). _The Fire Nation took my mother away from me.

_(Katara places a hand on her necklace as tears roll down her cheek and drip off her chin. Zuko turns his head further and looks sadly at her. Katara begins sobbing, holding her head to her chest and burying her head in her knees.)_

**Zuko**: I'm sorry. That's something we have in common.

_(Zuko makes a full turn towards Katara, who stops her crying for a moment. She wipes a tear from her face and looks at Zuko, genuinely surprised. _

**Katara**: I'm sorry I yelled at you before.

**Zuko**: It doesn't matter.

**Katara**: It's just that for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face.

**Zuko**: My face. I see _(turns away and places a hand to his scar)_.

**Katara**:_(regretfully) _No, no, that's not what I meant.

**Zuko**: It's ok. I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark.

**Katara**: Maybe you could be free of it.

_(A glimmer of hope flashes in Zuko's eyes as he turns back to Katara.)_

**Zuko**: What?

**Katara**: I have healing abilities.

**Zuko**: It's a scar. It can't be healed.

_(Katara reaches under her shirt and holds up the water from the spirit oasis at the North Pole, given to her by Master Pakku.)_

**Katara**: This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I have be saving it for something important. _(walks up to Zuko and faces him) _I don't know if it would work, but...

_(Zuko stares at her for a moment before closing his eyes and silently accepting Katara's offer. Katara places her hand on Zuko's scar and examines it. Before she does anything else, Aang bursts into the tunnel with Iroh.) _

**Katara**:Aang!

(Credit to for the transcript and I don't own, yada yada yada…)

* * *

I need you to picture the scene, re-read if you have too and move on to chapter one...Its time for the story to begin... 


	2. Something you forgot

The night had ended as freezing and wet, Katara and Sokka drug their way through a wild patch of grass , tree, and forest. The need for Appa to rest could not outweigh the desire in their hearts to leave the earth kingdom far behind. Their journey had reached its climax, but they felt like it was the end.

Aang struggled to maintain consciousness as they slipped through the night time, not making a sound, and yet the pounding of blood in Katara's head told her she would have a restless night.

The moon reached its highest point above the ground as the group attempted to settle down in a spot that was as hidden as they could find, Not knowing what tomorrow would possibly bring.

Katara didn't unpack, she knew they wouldn't be staying here for very long. Aang had lost his conscious battle to his scarred back and had given into a painful sleep. The earth king paced quietly and Sokka and Toph nestled quietly beside each other neither saying a word, Fully appreciating the failure they had experienced in these last hours.

Katara could hear the small sounds of a running stream nearby. It wasn't until she heard the trickle of the water that she remembered she had no water, nothing to fight with if needed, and she knew it would be. She walked towards the clearing and followed her hearing before she heard the rustle behind her.

Sokka had gotten up with a curious cross worried expression. She gave him a small nod and lifted up her container. He looked as though he would have given anything to get up and protect her, but his body just wouldn't move. Katara understood, she was mentally and physically exhausted. She gave him a reassuring smile and started to clear the path in front of her with small steps.

The beach came up suddenly upon her, taking her breath away with the sheer beauty of it. In this time of war, where burning earth and locked windows, were the norm, she forgot that anything could be so beautiful.

Making her way towards the gentle waves, she crouched down indulging her fingers in the soothing ocean water and the spray that came from the crashing of the small waves. She took in the salty air and the sounds or the rolling waves.

The waves whispered her name softly ,_Katara, _and she submerged her toes into the wettest part of the sand.

"Katara" This time she knew it wasn't the ocean waves, someone was behind her and encroaching quickly. Her 'fight or flight' instinct was kicked into gear for what felt like the millionth time in the last few hours.

She turned swiftly taking a large wall of water with her, preparing herself a stance for battle. As she faced her opponent she took in the scarred face of someone she thought she loved, someone who she once believed she had shared a connection with.

She felt her wall of water drop back into the ocean, causing a few tides to come crashing into the shore with the intensity that Kataras heart was beating. Her mouth feel simultaneously and she felt her heart breaking just like after she had known Zuko hadn't changed. It was that instant in the cave when he had made his decision.

He had taken sides with Azula and Katara knew it was the last time she would ever get the opportunity to try and change Zuko. She mentally rebuked herself for everything she had believed and how she thought she could make him a better person.

"Katara" He breathed , still unsure what he was doing here.

"You already said that" Katara replied coldly. She was shivering and her heart was breaking , it was the strangest convergence of feelings she had ever experienced.

"Katara…"he held out the cloak he had been wearing and she stared at it as though touching it would be sinful. Noticing her gaze Zuko slowly lowered it to his side. There was a significant pause before Katara did what she did next.

She reached out and touched his face and his scar. For Zuko it was an almost automatic that he reached his hand up to cover hers. It hurt her though, and she could feel her heart breaking all over again. She slid her hand away and looked directly into his eyes.

Katara breathed in, she was hurting from being in close proximity to him and she didn't know what to do. "you've betrayed yourself, and now you have nowhere left to go." She breathed quietly.

She walked away after that, convincing herself that she would never look back. His voice startled her into silent submission.

"I can help, I know something about black sun, that you didn't find out in the library."

* * *

Thoughts. ??? 


End file.
